Twelve Moments of Christmas
by Stratagem
Summary: Alec does little things for Jondy during the first Christmas morning in Terminal City. Drabble response to a challenge on RH.
1. On the first day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world. ^_^

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**An orange at my bedside.**_

Jondy woke up to Christmas music and the smell of gingerbread wafting into her bedroom. Her sister Vada was obsessed with the holiday, and since today was the big day, she was super-spirited.

"Jondy! Get up, slug!"

Jondy lifted up onto her elbows. At least she didn't need much sleep. Something bright on her nightstand caught her eye, and she reached over to pick up the orange. They were rare on the market this season, almost unattainable except if you were rich.

"Alec left that." Vada leaned against the door, smirking.

Jondy grinned. Oranges were unattainable—if you weren't Alec.


	2. On the second day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world. ^_^

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Two quick, sly smirks. **_

"You look…" Alec trailed off and smirked as he sat down beside Jondy. Alec had stopped by while Vada was making breakfast for the 09-ers. Jondy was happy for the distraction, but she would've been happier if Vada hadn't forced her into a stupid sweater with a tree on it.

"Say it and rue it, Alec." Jondy scowled ferociously and bopped him on the nose with a candy cane.

"I was going to say adorable." He tugged her stray curl of hair. "But what exactly does ruing it entail?"

"Bondage, torture…"

He smirked again. "Doesn't sound so bad to me."


	3. On the third day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

**A/N:** Had to break this one into three drabbles to make it work. Hope no one's disappointed. ^_^

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Three armistices with brothers. **_

The bells Vada had put on the front door jingled brightly as the door opened. No sneaky entrances today, except maybe Zack.

"Heard there was breakfast," Zane said, closing the door.

Jondy glanced at Alec, who was forcing a casual smile. There was no love lost between the two men.

The brunette male crossed into the kitchen where Vada had enslaved Jondy and Alec to make cinnamon rolls. He scowled at Alec before stepping in-between his sisters.

"What's he doing here?" Zane jerked his head toward Alec.

"I come in peace, Zane," Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Zane frowned. "Fine."

* * *

The apartment quickly filled with siblings. Zack was missing, checking the perimeter, ever vigilant even on a holiday. Max and Jondy sat on the couch and munched croissants.

Max sighed. "Never thought I'd see this."

"Me neither." Jondy smiled. They were missing a few…but they were still together.

"Me three!" Kavi plopped down between them. "But there's an intruder in our midst." He glanced at Alec, who was talking to Krit.

"Shut up, Kavi," Jondy said, affectionately shoving his head.

"I tolerate him." He nudged her gently. "But don't expect more than that. He's still trying to steal you, Jonds."

* * *

Bells jingled.

"The triumphant cyborg returns!"

Zack snorted. "Funny, Sylly."

"Oh, God, don't call me that…"

Zack stole a biscuit and walked into the living room. He stood in front of Max and Jondy, quirking an eyebrow. "You two are trouble."

"We didn't do anything," Max replied, frowning back at him.

"Doesn't matter, he's paranoid," Jondy said, grinning.

"You've been saying that for years."

"It's been true for years."

Zack's eyes slid to Alec, who was sitting on the couch's arm beside Jondy. "Hey."

Alec smirked. "Hey."

Zack nodded and walked away.

Jondy shot Alec a victorious grin. Mission accomplished.


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Four silver bells. **_

Jondy noticed that when Krit left to retrieve a forgotten present, there was no joyful, irritating jingling of sleigh bells. Vada also noticed the absence.

"Where're the bells?" she demanded.

"Thank God they're gone," said Syl, "They were possibly the most aggravating thing ever, V."

Vada frowned and looked at everyone, suspicious. "Whoever took them better put them back. Where's your holiday spirit?"

In the kitchen a few moments later, Alec held out the four silver bells to Jondy. "Here's my holiday spirit." He grinned boyishly. "Syl's right, for once. They were annoying."

Jondy laughed and took the bells. "Agreed."


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

**_Five golden pancakes. _**

Jondy glanced at the kitchen, wondering if there would be enough food. Vada had made enough for an army, but these were transgenics. Even after a few appetizers, they could clean out a whole fridge.

Alec reemerged, plates held over his head as he squeezed between 09ers.

"I think Zane tried to spear me with a knife," he muttered, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you weren't hating each other today," Jondy said.

Alec snorted and handed her a plate piled with five pancakes that she wouldn't be able to finish off. "No hate. Just bloody pancakes."


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Six dishes to wash. **_

"Here's the last six," Alec said, sitting the dishes down on the counter at Jondy's elbow. He leaned against counter beside her. "Your family eats a lot."

"Yeah, well, start rinsing and drying," Jondy said, tossing a dish towel at his head, "You're part of this family, too."

He caught it easily and turned around, his arm brushing against hers as he stepped up to the sink. "I hope you know I'm counting this as forced labor."

Jondy grinned and flicked her dish rag so suds splashed onto Alec's shirt. "Poor baby."

Alec promptly turned the sink hose on her.


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Seven (way, WAY too expensive) gems in a bracelet. **_

"Here, before you open anymore presents." Alec handed Jondy a small wooden box.

"Didn't know you were into woodwork."

He gently bumped his knuckles against her head. "Open it, smart ass."

Smirking, she opened the box. Nestled in blue velvet was a delicate silver bracelet set with seven sapphires. She jerked her head up to find his eyes laughing and pleased.

"No, Alec, it's too…"

With deft fingers, he put the bracelet on her and then gave her a smile that was _almost_ hesitant. "Do you like it?"

"It's…" She squeezed the hand that was now holding hers. "It's fantastic."


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Eight bars of music.**_

Jondy leaned back against Alec as her siblings ripped into their presents. Having Alec here was nice even if her brothers didn't appreciate his presence. As far as she was concerned, Alec was an important part of making this Christmas a merry one.

Alec hummed quietly, and she recognized the song: "Oh come, oh come Emmanuel," one of her favorite Christmas ones. He soon cut himself off as if he hadn't expected to find himself humming.

"Hey, I like that song."

"I'm not a radio," he said, poking her in the side.

"I still like it."

He started humming again.


	9. On the ninth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Nine words to help us escape. **_

"Come on." Alec pulled on Jondy's wrist.

"Where're we going?"

"Outside," he said, grinning roguishly, "Fresh air."

Jondy didn't exactly believe that, but arguing with Alec was out of the question. It was like trying to negotiate with a post; nothing but brute force would move him when he was like that.

"Hey, where're you two going?" Vada asked, and suddenly they were the center of attention.

Jondy looked at Alec.

Alec smiled at Vada. "Jondy's helping me with some stuff for the kids."

"We'll be back soon!"

Alec pulled Jondy out of the apartment before the others could protest.


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Ten minutes together. **_

Alec led Jondy up the stairs of the apartment building, past snatches of carols and the sound of wrapping paper ripping. His hand was tight around hers, and she rubbed her thumb against his wrist. He pushed open the door, leading her out onto the roof where snow had collected during the night.

"Why…"

"Zane was giving me the evil eye." Alec pulled his hand out of hers and then put both hands on her waist possessively.

She grinned at him. "Liar."

"True," he said, "But I wanted you alone. You can't be angry about that."

"Hmm, I suppose not."


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Eleven silent moments. **_

Jondy breathed in as Alec pulled her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. His hands slid around her waist and onto the small of her back where his fingers played like cat paws kneading a pillow.

She quietly breathed out in tandem with him, and his warm breath gently rustled through her hair. He gave a content half-laugh that rumbled in his chest and squeezed her tightly for a moment as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

Tentatively, she brushed her lips across his jawline, slowly, carefully. He tasted like shaving cream, oranges and cinnamon.


	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Alec, Jondy or the awesome world that they reside it. It all belongs to rich awesome people, and I wish them the best of luck with their creations. I just like playing in their world.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_**Twelve seconds in a sweet, cliché heaven. **_

Alec wasn't tentative. He never was, even when he was unsure of himself. He reached down, his fingers grazing her eyelashes and then her cheek before he tilted her chin up. She surprised him by meeting him halfway, guessing what he was doing before he had even entirely processed it himself. Her lips were soft and tender yet demanding, and he followed her example.

"Jondy! Are you up here?"

Alec groaned as Jondy broke away at her sister's yell. Her blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Yes, V, I'm here."

Twelve seconds definitely was not enough time to properly kiss Jondy.


End file.
